criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
To Die or Not to Die
To Die or Not to Die (Case #22) is the twenty-second case of the game and the first in the Historical Center district. Case Background The victim was an actor named Jacob Dawks, who was crushed by a sandbag on the stage of Grimsborough Theater. The bag was filled with more weight than it could handle (according to Nathan) and due to that, the bag fell unto Jacob and its weight killed the victim instantly. The killer was the stage director, Phineas Fine. According to Phineas, Jacob was ruining Phineas' new play called Hamlet since he was a bad actor. Phineas had also tried to fire Jacob a lot of times but the role was secured by a binding contract which prevented Dawks from getting terminated at will. He said that Jacob had a bad tone and that he used to misbehave with everyone. Phineas then told the team that Jacob had to be replaced, or the theater company would be bankrupt before the end of the month. Phineas was sentenced to 30 years in prison with no chance for parole. Victim *'Jacob Dawks' (he was crushed by a sandbag on the stage of the Grimsborough Theater) Murder Weapon *'Sandbag' Killer *'Phineas Fine ' Suspects Sheila MacCarthy.png|Sheila MacCarthy Phineas Fine.png|Phineas Fine Nellie Appleton.png|Nellie Appleton Margaret22.png|Margaret Littlewood Desmond Galloway.png|Desmond Galloway Killer's Profile *The killer wears make-up. *The killer drinks wine. *The killer wears fur. *The killer uses anti-aging cream. *The killer is 45 years old. Crime Scenes 1. Grimsborough Theater.png|Grimsborough Theater 2. Backstage.png|Backstage 3. Jacob's Room.png|Jacob's Room 4. Jacob's Bed.png|Jacob's Bed 5. Galloway's Antique Shop.png|Galloway's Antique Shop 6. The Shop Entrance.png|The Shop Entrance Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Grimsborough Theater. (Clues: Sandbag, The Victim's Body) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Sheila about the murder. *Examine Sandbag. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (00:30:00) *Ask Phineas about Jacob Dawks. *Investigate Jacob's Room. (Clues: Torn Playbill) *Examine Torn Playbill. (Result: Playbill) *Examine Playbill. (Result: Cleaned Note) *Ask Nellie about the note. *Speak to Margaret. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Galloway's Antique Shop. (Clues: Newspapers) *Talk to Margaret. *Investigate Galloway's Antique Shop. (Clues: Box of Props) *Examine Box of Props. (Result: Knife) *Analyze Knife. (06:00:00) *Examine Newspapers. (Result: Theater Review) *Ask Desmond about the review. *Investigate Jacob's Bed. (Clues: Drawer, Torn Paper) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Photograph) *Talk to Nellie about the photograph. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Letter) *Ask Sheila about the letter. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Backstage. (Clue: Rope) *Examine Rope. (Result: Fibres) *Analyze Fibres. (06:00:00) *Talk to Phineas. *Talk to Sheila. *Speak to Desmond about the play. *Investigate The Shop Entrance. (Clues: Human Skull) *Examine Skull. (Result: Powder) *Analyze Powder. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Ask Desmond Galloway for decorating advice. *Investigate Galloway's Antique Shop. (Clues: Certificate) *Examine Certificate. (Result: Lord Bygone's Clock Certificate) *Buy the stylish clock from Desmond Galloway. (Reward: 200 XP) *Propose help to Margaret Littlweood. *Investigate Jacob's Room. (Clues: Empty Plate) *Examine Empty Plate. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (03:00:00) *Talk to Magaret Littlewood about the cookie thief. (Reward:' Burger') *Talk to Sheila MacCarthy about her problem. *Investigate Grimsborough Theater. (Clues: Broken Mask) *Examine Broken Mask. (Result: Italian Mask) *Give back her italian mask to Sheila MacCarthy. (Reward: Harlequin Vest, Venetian Mask) *Investigate Next Case. (3 stars) Trivia *The title of this case is a reference to one of William Shakespeare's quotes, "To be, or not to be". *During the moment of Phineas's arrest—specifically after he reveals the reason as to why he killed Jacob—Inspector Jones remarks, "This is madness!" Phineas then responds, "This is THEATER!" This is an obvious reference to the popular "This is Sparta!" Internet meme which originated in the 2007 American fantasy war film 300. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Historical Center Category:Cases